Lux
'Conner Lux '''is the demigod son of Cynthia Lux and Helios. He first appears to be very serious and determined as he is shown to be traveling towards Camp Half-Blood on the request of Hyperion. Lux is shown to be a rather lonely person, he tends to keep to himself and is very relaxed and calm headed. Although he is a relaxed being, he does at times get rattled up and ends up becoming overexcited and as a result revealing his demonic form. Lux does show to have an interest in friends, and thinks of everyone at Camp, to be his family, but he also does grow to have a crush on ''someone. Lux isn't above putting others first and would rather die himself rather than letting others die for him. He is shown to also be decietful at times, but he never turns his back on his friends, even if his actions are clouded. History Lux was born at an unknown point in time, most probable is the day of the first sun. As it is the day when Helios is shown to have his full power and could manifest his godly form. Lux was raised by Cynthia Lux for most of his life. He was shown to be rather lonely as a child and for most of the time, he spent it alone or with his mother. Lux was taught the values of morals and as a result he often returns to thinking about his mother and all the things she has taught him, especially the one that comes with women troubles. He was taught to never lay a hand on a women in a violent manner. But Lux also seems to have trouble when it comes to fighting girls although he gets over this one weakness. Lux was also shown to have exceptional fighting skills at a very young age. When he was twelve he was told the origins of his family, and he first met Hyperion when he was fourteen. Although the meeting of his Paternal-Grandfather seems to have made him more devoted in protecting those he loves and cares for, Lux never has given up on his resolves. Lux also trained in the dinve realm of light, with Hyperion for an entire month before arriving at Camp Half-Blood. This is because he has a special power that was given to him from his father, Helios. Powers Abilities He possesses the standard abilities that most demigods have, such as ADHD and Dyslexia. He is capable of using this atirbutes to defeat his enemies in combat and read both Greek and Latin, although his latin is rather rusty and misunderstood at times. He can walk on water, and strangely enough allow himself to become a beam of light in order to travel at the speed of light. Lux is the only known demigod to have possessed the complete abilities of the sun, others only have minor degrees. Lux can transform into a demon like being, still retaining most of his human characteristics, but having a blue tail that sparks out a blue flame accompanied with flamed ears on top of his head. He also grows remarkable power while in this form, so remarkable that his enemies fear him, just upon sight. Incridible recoperating skills. Lux is the only one that can breath the flames of the gods, and just by doing so he can heal almost instantaneously, this does come with a price though as he shortens his life by one year, each time he consumes the flames of the gods. He also can see the divine forms of both Apollo and Artemis without dying, its unknown if he can see through others without sharing a travitizing fate. Relationships Romance Luna At first, the two both of them are shown to be very antagonistic towards each other, due to the way they meet each other. Over time, Luna begins to take interest in him romantically, and begins to lighten up having shown curiosity in his powers. After his conversation with Ariel, she also shows to have a bit of a crush on him, enough to feel good, to the fact that he rejected Ariel's purposal to a picnic. Over the course of the day, Lux does show to have an interest in her along with the fact that he does mention she is cute when the first meet to Peleus. Over the course of the other stories, he does seem to show a stronger understanding of these feelings and also cares for Luna more. Luna's feeling are also show to have blossomed as well, to the point of her actually caring for his oppinon and even teasing him at times. The first shown inference of the two having romantic feelings towards each other is during, there time alone at the beach. Friends Zac Although, he is first shown to be very vulgur and annoyed at the fact that Lux defeated him, Zac does respect and actually consider Lux as a friend. It isn't until after the second book, that he decideds to accept Lux as a friend and also believes in him. Zac also is shown at some point to have a conversation with him about relationships and romance, due to his current unknown romance with Mira. The two actually respect each others lives and their romances. Zac also thinks of Lux as a vaulable person and also thinks that he should also persue his own romance, Luna. Although the two have very few interactions in the third book and only have their own side-story, they are shown to work great together. Ariel When they first meet, they have an embarassing conversation, that starts off with her asking Luna if she had dibbs on him. After explaining the situation, or rather avoiding it. Ariel and Lux meet up again at the Hermes Cabin. Ariel, also has shown various moments in time that she cares for Lux in a romantic manner. Although he doesn't like her that way. After Lux explains what went down with Luna and the whole thing about him not feeling the same way about her, she is still shown to hold him in the highest respect, even to the point where she would still befriend him. Although the spark of interest is severed, she does care deeply for Lux and will lay down her life to save his own. Ariel also is noticed to be called Storm by Lux after Book 2. Mark Not much is shown between Mark and Lux, but they do respect each other after what happened in book 2, Lux is also shown to have a complete conversation during the council in ''The Flames of Morpheus. ''It is also hypothesized that at the time, Mark didn't have any positive feelings towards Lux. Magical Creatures Peleus When Lux arrived at camp, he was unable to make it within the boundaries of camp half-blood. Although, he is usually invisible to demigods that don't notice hm, he was clearly visible to Lux. This is probably due to the fact that Lux is regarded as a monster. The two have only that interaction, but Lux does seem to have positive manners around Peleus and he does return in book 3. Trivia #Lux seems to at first have an antagonistic view of Luna. #Lux is the word for Light in Latin. #Although he has never met his father in person, he has heard stories of his father through both his mother and GrandFather (Hyperion). #In The Flames of Morpheus , we are informed of his first name, Conner, By Morpheus himself, the way he knews his true name is unknown, but it could be that he has been watching him for years ever since he was born. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Original Character Category:Son of Helios Category:Children of Helios